Disco duro
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Ser adultos responsables es aburrido. Por eso vuelven a las andadas, una noche, en una fiesta pretenciosa. #FicToberEs #FicToberEs2017 #Dìa6DiscoDuro


_**Nota:** Vamos, que la depresión y el estrés no me quitarán las ganas de escribir (de hecho, tal vez me da excusas para hacerlo en momentos inoportunos)._ _Otra de Remy y mi OC, Manuela (Many). Estos dos terminaron emparejados por casualidad,en un juego de rol del foro **Groovy Mutations**. En ese, se movían en un AU de escuela secundaria. Many es decendiente de mexicanos, carterista y mutante (puede desintegrar objetos, con el tacto de las palmas de sus manos._

 _En este fic, ambos son adultos. Ella se dedica a dar conferencias sobre los derechos mutantes y Remy es un X-men y maestro de la escuela Xavier._

 _¡Inspirado en ese comic solitario de Remy, donde comienza con él robando en una fiesta elegante, solo porque estaba aburrido! (creo que fue en la segunda serie en solitario que tuvo, corrijanme si me equivoco)._

 _Un pequeño ejercicio usando solo diálogos (porque tenía ganas, hace mucho)._

 _*Cursivas para palabras en español (Many) y fracès (Remy)._

 ** _Día seis. Palabra: disco duro._**

* * *

—Recuerdame por qué hacemos esto.

—Nos sentíamos inquietos, _cherié._

—Lo sé, me refería al buen argumento que tendremos por si nos atrapan.

—Es alguna crisis de la edad... Espere ¿Cree que nos atraparan? Por favor, con un gran ladrón como Remy ¿cómo podrían atraparnos?

— _Ladrón, ladrón, ladrón._.. Tú fuiste el que olvidó las pinzas.

—¿Nunca olvidará eso?

—Claro que no...

—...

—Y deja de murmurar.

—Bien, bien, pero es bajo echarle en cara esas cosas a su esposo, cuando estamos torciéndonos de maneras divertidas... para evitar láseres.

—Lamento herir tu orgullo, pero no quería usar mi don para desactivar la alarma.

—Remy se discupa, pero debe admitir que fue divertido desintegrar esos cables. Hace mucho no usaba su don.

—Lo admito. Por un momento creí que las conferencias a favor de los derechos mutantes me habían oxidado.

— _Mon cherie_ , una ladronzuela como usted no olvida lo aprendido.

—Siempre he sido genial.

—Y humilde.

—...

—...

—¿Detector de huellas digitales?

—Por supuesto...

—¿Qué haces?

—Uno de los chicos del Gremio me prestó esta cosa para copiarlas ¿no le asombra cómo avanza la tecnología?

—Ya nadie aprecia el poder del engaño ¿no?

—Embaucar es un arte clásico, no lo menosprecio, porque sin él nunca la hubiera conocido.

—...

— _Mon diu!_ Tan solo mira eso ¿quién usaría tanta seguridad solo para una computadora?

—No lo sé ¿un nerd?

— _Mon cherie..._

—Sabes que fue lo que pesaste.

—Por supuesto, pero creí que alguno de los dos tendría que fingir seriedad.

—No podremos sacarla, es demasiado grande.

—¿No es un gran reto?

—¡R!

—Podríamos encontrar la forma de copiar los datos.

—R, no sabemos nada de computadoras.

—Sé cómo volverlas mil pedazos.

—Exacto, somos ladrones, no nos interesa nada más que eso... Por eso...

— _Ma belle!_... Yo quería hacerlo.

—Lo siento, me emocioné... Este es el disco duro ¿verdad?

—¿No debería tener forma de disco?

—No hay nada con forma de disco, R. Todo es cuadrado... Tal vez está dentro de alguna de las partes grandes.

—Bien, tomemos las partes grandes y sagamos de aquí.

—...

—...

—Corre, corre, corre...

—Pero Many, no se activó ninguna alarma.

—¡Me gusta correr! Dame la mano.

—Solo por verla sonreír así, será un placer, _petite lapine._

—Cursi.

—Solo por ti, _ma belle._

—...

—...

—...

—¿Tiene planes para ese disco duro, _ma belle?_

—Volvamos a la fiesta, para fingir inocencia primero, _ladrón francés._

—Ya extrañaba su expresión inocente... Claro, déjeme ayudarla con la cremallera de su vestido.

—Gracias. Oculta ese disco en tu saco y salgamos.

—¿Finjimos habernos manoseado en el baño?

—¿Para qué?

—Para tener una excusa de por qué desaparecimos en medio de la fiesta.

—No, me refiero a ¿para qué fingir?

—Oh, _ma belle_... Y la gente se atreve a preguntar cómo Remy LeBeau terminó casado.

—...

—...

— _Ladrón, ladrón, ladrón..._

— _Ja t'ame._

—...

—...

—¿Cómo luce mi cabello?

—Como un sexy desorden.

—Mierda.

—A Remy le agrada.

—A Remy le _vale madres_ , si tiene que ver con ponerme las manos encima.

—Tiene un punto ahí.

—Vayamos a casa, _ladrón_. Esta fiesta es demasiado pretenciosa.

—Andando, nos merecemos unas cervezas en el sofá.

—...

—...

—...

—¿Tiene algún plan para el disco duro o solo lo dejamos en la repisa de nuestro cuarto?

—Podríamos entregarlo a la policía.

—No sabemos lo que tiene.

—Qué importa, es de Shawn y tenía mucha seguridad, seguro es algo feo.

—Bien, lo enviaremos por correo, mañana.

—Genial... ¿Sabes? Fue divertido.

—¿Volver a los viejos hábitos por una noche?

—Sí, creo que nos lo merecíamos.

—Podemos repetirlo... Ya sabe, cuando volvamos a sentir que no somos nosotros mismos.

—...

—¿Many?

—Solo si no sueltas mi mano, cuando lo hagamos.

—Nunca la soltaría, _ma belle._

—Más te vale, _ladrón._

* * *

 _ **Nota:** ¿Aburrido?... Ah, no lo sé, creo que quedó rarito. Pueden decirme que opinan, que yo respondo todo._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
